Historically, combines have typically included or had associated therewith a crop residue spreader for disposing onto the field from which the crop was harvested the straw and other residue separated from the harvested crop. In addition, some combines have employed a chaff spreader for spreading chaff residue separated from the grain by the cleaning apparatus or system onto the crop field. It is desirable to provide an even distribution of crop residue across the entire cut-width of the combine. However, as header widths have continued to increase, additional power, such as in the form of larger spreaders or spreader components operating at elevated speeds would generally be required to increase the sidewardly directed distribution distance.
Thus, what has been sought is a crop residue flow distribution system for a crop residue spreader, having a capability to more efficiently distribute or guide portions of a discharged flow of crop residue for achieving a desired pattern of the distributed residue across the entire width or swath of the harvest cut, while minimizing the amount of increased power associated with such distribution, to thereby achieve the advantages, and avoid the shortcomings and problems, of conventional devices.